<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑色的太阳 Black Sun （ABO）番外 by The_Four_Leaf_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650649">黑色的太阳 Black Sun （ABO）番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover'>The_Four_Leaf_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sinbad, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Judar, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在成功杀死练玉艳后，裘达尔作为辛德利亚的王后定居在辛德利亚，他的Alpha辛巴德陪在他身边。<br/>一年后，两人育有一子，为追念辛巴德的父亲，命名其为巴德尔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑色的太阳 Black Sun （ABO）番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>正篇才写了一半甚至还没到高潮，番外已经因为鸡血而打出来了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴德尔在不到一岁时就可以独立走路了。</p><p>辛巴德大喜过望，连夸不愧是自己的儿子。裘达尔对此的反应则相当冷淡，麻花辫美人懒洋洋靠在树背上，手中把玩着魔杖，看着树下一大一小两个白痴，“一岁才会走路，都不会飞，这么笨，确实不愧是你的儿子。”</p><p>“让一岁的小孩子会飞什么也太高要求了吧？”</p><p>辛巴德把孩子抱起来交给王子的乳母，向树上的美人张开双臂，“宝贝，到我怀里？”</p><p>MAGI冷哼一声，却还是乖乖地跳了下来，辛巴德一把接住。</p><p>辛巴德总是这样，高大又温暖，只要靠近一些就忍不住也跟着充满希望起来。</p><p>裘达尔别扭地把侧脸靠在辛巴德的胸膛上。</p><p>却不知道他的僵硬和小心翼翼刺痛了横抱着他的男人。</p><p>虽然两人已经在一起快两年了，他在努力地对裘达尔好，裘达尔也在尽量适应。</p><p>可是，尽管发生了无数次，这个生来就被折断翅膀换上黑色骨翼的男人在不经意间试探性又生涩的撒娇，总还是会刺痛他。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“如果不是因为你！！！我一定更加……更加！！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>裘达尔扼住练玉艳脖颈时那目眦尽裂的仇恨表情，辛巴德眼中的裘达尔总是在游戏人间，他从未见他爆发出如此浓烈到侵蚀万物的强烈恨意。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>可那恨意却又在一瞬间收敛，“诶？我要说什么来着？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>辛巴德看到黑色的巨大蝴蝶被点燃，发出巨大的光亮，却燃烧全身的火光却转瞬即逝，下一秒一切都归于黑暗，徒留一地灰烬。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“算了，也没什么。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那女人的血溅在裘达尔脸上时他分明是笑着的，可是那表情却和哭泣一般。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>被眼泪装饰的，漂亮的，绝望的，笑颜。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>辛巴德一度担忧裘达尔会轻生。</p><p>虽是强大的堕转MAGI，但裘达尔穷其一生都在用恨意作为一切的支撑，当他憎恨的对象被真正毁灭时，随后而来的巨大空洞是无可避免的。</p><p>不过一切往好的方向发展了，裘达尔生下了他们两人的孩子。当黑发美人眼神温柔地看着襁褓中小小软软的婴孩，问辛巴德想要叫这个孩子什么名字时，辛巴德才发觉人生的真谛。</p><p>统一世界，净化世界，这些野心勃勃的目标曾经压得他喘不过气来。可是到现在，他突然发觉，也许他是世界的奇迹，是注定要承担什么的命定之子，可他也只是一个有血有肉的普通Alpha。</p><p>陪着自己的伴侣和两人的孩子在一个温暖的巢穴中，他就感到很满足。</p><p>辛巴德抱着裘达尔向宫殿内走，“我妈妈说我快两岁才会走路，但还总是摔跤，摔跤之后会坐在地上大哭，没有人哄我我就不起来。”</p><p>怀里传来轻轻的笑声，Alpha还是很在意自己在爱人心中的形象的，于是说，“但是，我很小的时候就能辨别航海路线，知道往哪里走是晴天。”男人陷入了悠远的回忆，“在我十四岁那年，我遇到了尤纳恩，他指引了我，之后，我攻略了我的人生中的第一个迷宫。”</p><p>裘达尔离开了辛巴德的拥抱，轻盈地跳到地面上，“嘁，什么嘛，原来我不是你遇到的第一个MAGI。”</p><p>“但你是我唯一的爱人呀。”</p><p>裘达尔的嘴角控制不住地上扬了几分，“情话满分啊，世界诞生的奇迹之子。”</p><p>两人陪巴德尔玩了一会儿，裘达尔便要回去休息了，他的魔力还未完全恢复，常常需要静养。</p><p>小孩子哭唧唧地要Omega抱，在裘达尔皱眉并对小孩子感到厌烦之前，辛巴德忙不迭把巴德尔带去陪自己处理公务了。</p><p>到时候贾法尔和雅姆莱哈会照顾巴德尔的。</p><p>虽然他们两人都是Beta，但论耐心和温柔程度可比裘达尔强太多了，即使对自己的小孩，裘达尔的耐心也总是很有限，在最初几个月巴德尔不停大哭时，辛巴德知道裘达尔不止一次动过杀心。</p><p>夜晚，巴德尔跟着乳母休息。MAGI被他的国王压在床上细细舔舐着腺体上的吻痕，“辛巴德，我今天突然发现了一件神奇的事情。”</p><p>辛巴德揉捏着爱人手感极佳的腰臀，心不在焉地在亲吻间隙问，“什么？”</p><p>“你十四岁攻略了第一个迷宫？”</p><p>“对啊。”辛巴德想要亲吻Omega的嘴唇，却被对方推开了，他看到裘达尔的笑容变得狡黠，“你猜猜看，那时候我几岁？”</p><p>“你两岁啊，我不是比你大十二岁吗？”</p><p>裘达尔笑嘻嘻地点点头，“是这样没错。”</p><p>辛巴德还在等下文，却发现自己的爱人已经在床上兀自笑开了，国王的脸黑了，“宝贝，你在嫌弃我老吗？”</p><p>“没有没有，”裘达尔恶质地笑了，“当然不觉得你老呀，辛巴德<strong>大叔</strong>。”</p><p>今年三十一岁的辛巴德表示很受伤，“我现在才正值壮年，不老好吗？”</p><p>“我知道的，<strong>大叔</strong>。”</p><p>七位魔神之主被年幼的恋人狠狠伤害了，于是，他把漂亮的Omega压在床上做了好几次，身体力行地证明自己宝刀未老。</p><p>情事结束，裘达尔气喘吁吁倒在辛巴德的怀里，静静享受着高潮的余韵，待他平复了呼吸，才发觉Alpha英俊的脸上带着淡淡的愁绪。</p><p>MAGI无语道，“真的被我的话伤到了吗？你是白痴吗？”</p><p>国王苦笑着摇摇头，叹着气道，“不是因为你的话，我只是突然想到，我确实比你年龄大很多，感觉偷走了你的很多人生呢。”</p><p>Omega是脆弱易碎的珍宝，需要Alpha的悉心呵护，如若Alpha离世，AO链接断开，他们的伴侣往往会因为过度的悲伤而跟着离去。</p><p>“没关系啦。”</p><p>辛巴德一脸感动，本以为裘达尔想要说的是“只要和你在一起早点离开这个世界也无所谓”，没想到黑发MAGI很直接地表示，“就算你死掉，我这样的MAGI也不会轻易死亡的，你死掉我们的链接会断开，到时候我再找一个Alpha就好了。”</p><p>辛巴德在心里默默流泪：今天自家Omega也是美丽又无情呢。</p><p>看到辛巴德一脸不情不愿地说着“那样也好，但你一定要注意挑人的眼光啊。”的裘达尔都要笑喷了，最后他顺顺国王的紫毛，“安啦安啦，我开玩笑的，不会再找其他Alpha的。”</p><p>三十多岁的男人幼稚地皱起脸，“虽然知道爱是包容，可是还是很自私地希望即使我死去了你也不要去爱别人。”</p><p>“这样才对啊，”堕转MAGI表示认同，“人本来就是黑暗又自私的，能在我的世界加入一个你已经不错了，怎么可能再加第三个人。而且，从创世到现在，你什么时候听说过哪个MAGI活得很久的呀？”</p><p>“雷姆的两百岁MAGI？”</p><p>“那是他做了很多分身啦！而且又不是每个MAGI都有那么好命。我们一般能活到四十岁就很不错了。”</p><p>四十岁吗？</p><p>辛巴德一愣。他的漂亮的任性的他唯一钟爱的Omega，寿命只有这么短吗？</p><p>“本来觉得我会一辈子充满怨恨地活着，然后早早死掉，所以从来没有觉得自己寿命短，没想到能遇到你，竟然还有了流着自己的血的小鬼，现在反而觉得这么短命有些遗憾了呢。”</p><p>裘达尔露出了苦恼却又无可奈何的笑容，那笑容像是玻璃碎片一样把辛巴德扎痛了。</p><p>他抱住自己的Omega，“不会的，我们会活很大的岁数，长长久久，白头偕老。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“我会把你我的寿命锁定。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我可是世界诞生的奇迹之子，能够获得魔力，攻略迷宫，建立国家，又怎么会找不到让我一直陪着我的Omega的方法呢？”辛巴德露出了自信的笑容，看向裘达尔的深邃眼神满是迷人的深情，“你的Alpha，是个大叔，但是也是一个非常厉害的大叔噢！”</p><p>裘达尔忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>辛巴德把温柔的吻落在爱人上扬的唇角上。</p><p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这几天突然想起来七年前追过的魔笛MAGI，就很好奇这个动漫完结了没，才发现不仅出了第二季，还出了番外篇。<br/>（讲真对第二季好失望哦，第一季铺了那么多线不收，反而去拓展铺新的线，喵喵喵啊。<br/>而且个人对魔导士学院那里的剧情一点也不感冒，简直有点像哈利波特，so boring.<br/>煌帝国明明可以好好展开，角色也都很有魅力，却只是给了个引子，这种把主角们打开到各个不同剧情的做法太冒险了，而且个人认为不是很成功。）</p><p>七年前还是一个中学生的我最喜欢的是 练白龙 ，萌的CP是 赛共 * 白龙，其次喜欢 辛贾 ，还有阿拉丁 * 阿里巴巴 和 白龙 * 阿里巴巴<br/>但是这次重新看了第一季并看了第二季之后我才发现我当时怎么没有注意到 裘达尔 这个沧海遗珠啊！<br/>这种长相艳丽有着悲惨过往的性格扭曲的疯批美人简直直中我的红心啊！<br/>疯批美人是人间瑰宝！（危险发言）<br/>尤其这个疯批美人魔力值点满了，却做事冲动不动头脑，有点呆的疯批美人就更美味了</p><p>感觉大麻花因为从小被练玉艳这种变态带大没有接触过多少正常人，又因为身处皇宫被一群人前呼后拥着有些被宠坏了，而且还是个魔力无边的MAGI很难遇到对手，所以他的性格真的差得很可以。<br/>但是好心疼他啊，虽然魔笛里很多人都有一个悲惨的过往（比如贾法尔真是实惨，简直比裘达尔还惨好多），但裘达尔这个人物真的好戳我心<br/>在辛巴达的冒险的片头曲中看到那个身穿华服的小孩子那阴郁的一瞥都觉得心痛得不行。</p><p>所以辛巴德这种温柔的大叔最适合来治愈可可爱爱的裘达尔辣（虽然在漫画里裘达尔真是单恋的好可怜），感觉红炎也可以吧但是颜我不太吃，所以果断站辛裘，于是粮一口也没，自割腿肉，冷到哭泣<br/>在AO3上找英文同人似乎也总是和贾法尔一同出现，但辛巴德这种渣攻有一个受就够了他实在不配同时拥有裘美人和贾妈妈。</p><p>唉，总之以上是作者毫无逻辑的碎碎念。</p><p>如果我能吃到一个辛裘的治愈长篇！该有多好！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>